ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Eaves
| birth_place = Calgary, AB, CAN | draft = 29th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2005 }} Patrick Eaves (born May 1, 1984) is a professional ice hockey player for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League. Born in Calgary and raised in the United States, Patrick holds Canadian and American citizenship and has represented the United States in international ice hockey tournaments. His father is retired American ice hockey player Mike Eaves. Playing career Early years Patrick attended Shattuck-St Mary's School which is an Episcopal Church-affiliated boarding school in Faribault, Minnesota. Patrick played his collegiate hockey at Boston College. After a very good freshman year the Senators drafted him 29th overall in the 1st round of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He would go onto play 2 more years at Boston College, where he won many awards, including Hockey East Player of the Year, Earned All-America and All-Conference first-team honors, and was a Hobey Baker Finalist. Also during that time he represented his country at the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, tallied one goal and five assists in six games. In 2005, he decided to leave Boston College to sign with the Ottawa Senators. NHL years Eaves started the 2005–06 season with the Binghamton Senators in the AHL, and after a good start he was called up to Ottawa, hitting the 20 goal plateau in the 2005–06 season. The playoffs, however were a disappointment as they lost to the Buffalo Sabres in the second round. In the 2006–07 season Patrick recorded a career highs in points (32) and assists (21) which included 10 points (6–4) in 13 games in January. In game 3 of the first round of the 2007 Stanley Cup playoffs on Sunday, April 15, 2007, Eaves took a violent shoulder check to the head after coming around the Penguins' net from Pittsburgh Penguins forward Colby Armstrong, causing him to be carried off the ice on a stretcher. He did not return to play the rest of the series. In the Eastern Conference finals against the Buffalo Sabres, Eaves returned to the lineup in the series-deciding Game 5. In the 2007–08 season, Patrick spent much of the season injured. On February 11, 2008, the Senators traded Eaves along with Joe Corvo to the Carolina Hurricanes in exhange for Cory Stillman and Mike Commodore. On June 4, 2008, he signed a 3-year contract with the Hurricanes worth $4.2 million. Personal life Eaves was born in Calgary, spent some years in Blackwood, New Jersey, and grew up in Faribault, Minnesota. He is the son of former Calgary Flames and Minnesota North Stars standout Mike Eaves, who currently is the head coach at the University of Wisconsin-Madison's men's hockey team and coached Patrick at the 2004 World Juniors. His brother Ben Eaves plays for the Espoo Blues in SM-liiga. Awards/honors * 2003–04: Second All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 2003–04: East Second All-American Team (NCAA) * 2004–05: First All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 2004–05: Itech "Three Stars" Award (Hockey East) shared with Ryan Shannon * 2004–05: Player of the Year (Hockey East) * 2004–05: East First All-American Team (NCAA) * 2006–07: NHL Young Stars Game (NHL) Career statistics International play *He won the gold while playing for Team USA at the 2004 World Juniors. See also *NHL Entry Draft *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons External links * *"Finish the Sentence...with Patrick Eaves" at Ottawa Senators.com Category:1984 births Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston College Eagles ice hockey players Category:Canadian immigrants to the United States Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Alberta Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Calgary de:Patrick Eaves fr:Patrick Eaves ru:Ивз, Патрик